heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
ToonHeads
| last_aired = }} ToonHeads is an American animation anthology series consisting of Hanna-Barbera, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros. and Popeye cartoon shorts, with interesting background information and trivia, prominently about animators and voice actors like: Mel Blanc, Tex Avery, Hugh Harman, Rudy Ising, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, and Daws Butler. The program was narrated by Leslie Fram and Don Kennedy. Every half-hour episode would have a different theme, including one series of episodes in 1996 featuring the long-unseen Nudnik shorts. It was originally broadcast on Cartoon Network from October 1992 to November 23, 2003, with a Christmas special shown on December 24, 2005. The series includes 82 episodes, two one-hour specials, and one half-hour special which was never aired. Episodes Season 1 The following is a list of episodes that have aired on season 1 of the show Season 2 The following is a list of episodes aired on season 2 Season 3 The following is a list of episodes aired on season 3 # The Evolution of Elmer Fudd (cartoons that show how Elmer became who he is today) # The Early Works of Hanna & Barbera (cartoons from the duo's first few years at MGM) # Moon Toons (cartoons centered on going to the moon and space travel) # The Great Cartoon Controversy (documents the allegations of plagiarism between Warner Bros. Rhapsody Rabbit and MGM's The Cat Concerto) # Tasmanian Devil (cartoons starring Taz) # Before Bedrock (cartoons that take place in prehistoric times before Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones made it popular) # The Early Works of Friz Freleng (Friz Freleng's 1930's musical shorts) # Night at the Opera (cartoons centered on opera music (starring Bugs Bunny)) # Sufferin' Succotash! (cartoons starring Sylvester the Cat, Warner Bros' most versatile cartoon character) # Beaky Buzzard (cartoons starring a bashful buzzard named Beaky) # Baby Boom Toons (cartoons centered on the stork) # Tish Tash (cartoons supervised by Frank Tashlin) # Cartoon News Reels (cartoons that parody the old newsreels shown before films in the theater) # Ralph Phillips (cartoons focused on Chuck Jones' short-lived cartoon character Ralph Phillips, an ordinary boy who daydreamed having exciting adventures) # Rabbit Season, Duck Season (the entire Bugs & Daffy Hunting Trilogy) # Hubie & Bertie (cartoons starring Hubie and Bertie, Chuck Jones' trouble-making mice who tormented a neurotic cat named Claude) # The Great Race (the entire Bugs Vs. Cecil trilogy plus two others) # Cartoons in the Real World (cartoons that mixed live action with animation in the days before Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Features the cartoons "Adventures Of Popeye" and "You Ought To Be In Pictures", along with clips from "Betty Boop's Rise To Fame" and "Bosko The Talk-Ink Kid") # Director Arthur Davis (cartoons supervised by Arthur Davis) # Before They Were Stars (the early appearances of famous cartoon characters) # Gangster Toons (cartoons that parody the mobster crime movie genre) # The Movie Parodies of Porky & Daffy (cartoons with Daffy & Porky in various movie parodies) # The Three Faces of Tom & Jerry (Tom and Jerry cartoons under the directions of William Hanna and Joe Barbera, Gene Dietch, and Chuck Jones) # Director Norman McCabe (cartoons directed by lesser-known Warner Bros. director Norman "Norm" McCabe) # Speedy Gonzales (cartoons starring Speedy Gonzales, "...the fastest mouse in all Mexico") # The Captain and the Kids (MGM cartoons based on the comic strip The Captain and the Kids) # Private SNAFU (cartoons centered on Private Snafu, an incompetent Army private whose shorts were instruction in what not to do while in the military during World War II) # The Early Works of Porky Pig (Porky Pig's earlier cartoons) # Red (cartoons starring Tex Avery's infamous showgirl who is unofficially known as Red, due to her appearance in the cartoon Red Hot Riding Hood) # The Many Moods of Daffy Duck (cartoons centered on Daffy's different attitudes, from his earlier, wackier persona to his later persona, where he's driven by greed and envy and considered Bugs' Bunny's enemy) # Pepe Le Pew (cartoons starring Chuck Jones' infamous, amorous French skunk) # The Boys From Kansas City (cartoons directed by the early animation directors who came from Kansas City, Kansas) # The Bugs Bunny 12 (12 Bugs Bunny cartoons that have been banned from airing on Cartoon Network's 2001 "June Bugs" marathon due to Bugs' enemy being an ethnic/racial stereotype, though most have aired on Cartoon Network before. This episode was planned to air as a substitute for having the cartoons air on the 2001 June Bugs marathon, but the episode was shelved). See also *''Cartoon Alley'' *''The Tex Avery Show'' *''The Bob Clampett Show'' *''The Popeye Show'' References External links * Category:Animation anthology series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:1992 American television series debuts Category:2003 American television series endings Category:Cartoon Network original programs